jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Robert Muldoon
Robert Muldoon was Jurassic Park's main warden. He was also the warden at John Hammond's park in Kenya. He was shown to be proficient with weaponry and was a skilled hunter. He was portrayed in the film as a cautious man and a bit of an alarmist. It can assumed that he had worked with Hammond for a considerable amount of time and had gained Hammond's confidence as Hammond trusted him enough to let him bring back his grandchildren. Jurassic Park (Novel) "Raptors are smart. Very smart. Believe me, all the problems we have so far are nothing compared with what we'd have if the raptors ever got out of their holding pen." - Robert Muldoon In the novel, Robert Muldoon was an alcoholic. He was a white hunter from Nairobi and a consultant for wildlife preserves and zoos. As far as appearance, he was burly, with deep blue eyes and a steel gray mustache. He was fifty during the Jurassic Park incident and wore khakis. He was frequently at odds with his coworkers, especially the idealistic John Hammond. This was mostly due to Muldoon's own realistic view on velociraptors and overall unromantic view of animals. Muldoon also disagreed with Hammond's irrational stance on the minimal amount of weapons present on the island. His favorite time of the day was at 7 PM when the quartz lights lit up the park. His catchphrase, repeated to Donald Gennaro three time in the novel, was "Like to live dangerously?" He killed at least two raptors and the adult tyrannosaur. He strongly disliked Dennis Nedry and even said "There is justice in the world after all," when he found Nedry's disemboweled body by the Jungle River. When searching for Hammond's grandchildren, Muldoon rescued Ian Malcolm and found Ed Regis' severed leg; he also concluded that Alan Grant and the children were still alive after the attack on the Land Cruisers. After the power to the fences was restored, he and the maintenance crew went to repair the fences. When John Arnold shut down the power then went to the maintenance shed to restore all of the parks' systems, Muldoon and Gennaro both went to accompany him. They were separated when Muldoon blew up one of the velociraptors with his rocket launcher and was subsequently pursued by a pack of raptors into a large drainage pipe. Hearing the noice of the raptors' attack on Muldoon over the radio, Malcolm commented that it sounded like a war. Muldoon eventually made it back to the Safari Lodge where Hammond, Wu, Sattler, Malcolm, Gerry Harding and an assortment of other employees were staying. Later, Muldoon and Ellie Sattler attempted to bait the raptors, so that Alan Grant could turn on the power. Sattler was annoyed by Muldoon's drunken humor when he called out to the raptors "Dinner is served!" in an attempt to attract them to the lodge. He also called Sattler a girl, which she didn't like. He accompanied the group to the raptors' nest later and made sure that Gennaro joined Grant and Sattler in the nest, even going to the extent of threatening him with a shock prod. He was later rescued by a helicopter after helping to locate the nest. He gave the group the news of Hammond's death. Robert Muldoon made it out of Jurassic Park with only a minor injury. Most likely, Muldoon was held up in Costa Rica with the other survivors until the government officials were finished questioning them. Jurassic Park (Film) In the movie he was not shown to be an alcoholic, and was more serious than his novel counterpart. The film's script described him as being grim-faced, fortyish and British; someone whose voice commanded attention. Muldoon expressed great concern over the Raptors, significantly as a result of one of his workers, Jophery, being killed by a velociraptor when they were transferring it to the raptor pen. He put more concern in the safety of the guests too, as he was worried that a tropical storm a few miles away from Isla Nublar would hit. John Hammond described him as being a bit of an alarmist, but knowing more about raptors than anyone. By the time the power went out around the island, Hammond requested that he go and find his grandchildren, a task that he took up. When he and Ellie arrived at the T-Rex paddock, their worst fears were realized: the T-Rex had broken out of its paddock, severely damaged one of the tour cars, and disappeared into the forest. After finding the grisly remains of Gennaro, they looked further in the debris and found Malcolm, injured. As Muldoon helped put Malcolm in the Jeep, Ellie looked everywhere for the first Park drive Land cruiser. Muldoon impatiently called to Ellie to hurry up, as the T-Rex could "wander in and out of any paddock it likes" with the electrified fences being offline. It was then that Ellie found the other Land cruiser, battered and tossed over the edge. They hurried down towards it but Grant, Lex and Tim were already gone. The only clue to their whereabouts were their footprints, which led out into the park. It was around this time that Malcolm started to hear the familiar footsteps of the T-Rex. He yelled for Ellie and Muldoon, who were just coming up from below the security moat, as the Rex bursted through the trees. After a lengthy chase from the T-Rex, the trio made it back to the Visitor's Center, where Muldoon and Sattler tended to Malcolm's wounded leg, giving him a dose of morphine. Sometime Sunday morning, Muldoon, Hammond, Arnold, Malcolm, and Sattler gathered in the control room. The situation looked bleak; Arnold still hadn't figured out how to get past Nedry's bug, and Malcolm needed medical attention. Hammond then suggested a calculated risk: turn off the main switch, turning off all the systems in the park, thereby erasing everything that Nedry did. Arnold was against the idea, feeling that there was no assurance that the system would restart. Muldoon suggested that they put the Lysine Contingency into effect, which would kill all of the dinosaurs in the park within 24 hours. His suggestion was denied harshly by Hammond and the choice was made to switch off the power. After seeing that the systems did in fact turn back on to their start-up screen, Arnold went off to the power shed to turn back on the power. Muldoon led the others to the visitor center security bunker, where they would wait for Arnold's return. After a few minutes, Arnold still hadn't returned from the shed, prompting Ellie to plan to go and turn the power on herself. Muldoon volunteered to go with her, saying "You can't just stroll down the road, you know." Taking his favored SPAS-12 shotgun with him, he and Ellie made their way out of the bunker and towards the shed. As they passed the Raptor Pen, Muldoon's worst fears were realized; the power had switched off all the fences including those of the Raptor pen. The wires on the raptors' pen had been chewed through, and the three velociraptors had escaped into the woods. As Muldoon and Ellie slowly made their way through the woods, Ellie suggested that they could make it to the shed if they ran. Muldoon, however, knew that they could not, and he informed Ellie of the exact reason why: they were being hunted. Muldoon told Ellie to run to the shed, while he stayed behind to fend off the raptors. thumb|300px|leftt|Muldoon's death After following a raptor deeper into the jungle, he quietly removed his hat and locked his shotgun's sight onto the velociraptor. Muldoon was most likely determined to kill the velociraptors, something he thought he should have done a long time ago. However just as he was aiming at the dinosaur he realized his error. Raptors had an attack pattern: One raptor was to sit out in the open to distract the prey whilst 1 or 2 more raptors were to wait in the bushes and ambush their prey. Before he had time to swing his shotgun around, a second raptor burst from the trees and tackled him to the ground, killing him shortly after he uttered his famous last words: "Clever girl...". Muldoon's death strangely is not mentioned by any of the characters. After the incident Muldoon's family filed a 12.6 million dollar lawsuit against InGen for his death.The Lost World, deleted scene. Jurassic Park inspired games * Robert Muldoon is mentioned in Jurassic Park: Trespasser. He started to work at Jurassic Park in 1982. * In Jurassic Park: Operation Genesis Muldoon is the Park's Warden who aids you in helicopter packing and warns of dinosaur rampages by urgent messages. Jurassic Park (comics) Robert Muldoon returned in the comic book series "Raptor Attack". He states that he had been in recovery after surviving the raptor attack. It is unknown how exactly he survived the raptor attack and no scars or injuries are depicted on his person. He explains that another helicopter picked him up later on, with the additional workers who survived the incident. He joins up with various members of the original movies cast for a series of adventures. Muldoon remains the only main character who wants to kill the velociraptors throughout the comics. He also stars in a special issue of the Return to Jurassic Park series called Jurassic Jam, in which he must get all the dinosaurs back to their paddocks after a power outage. This issue occurs before the incident in Isla Nublar and is the last issue in the Return to Jurassic Park series before its hiatus. Notes Muldoon, Robert Muldoon, Robert Muldoon, Robert Category:Living characters Muldoon, Robert Category:Male characters Muldoon, Robert Muldoon, Robert Category:Comic books